Rise of the Guardians: The Next Chapter
by ashley.munoz.948494
Summary: I Am Rosalia Dawn. Spirit of the 4 elements. I have only met one immortal who didn't want to harm me. In total I ve met 3 immortals... But I don't really talk about the second. That is until I met jack frost BunnyXOCXJackX...Pitch? :0 love square xP
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! this is my first please don`t be too hard on me :)If you enjoy this story please review**

Chapter one:_**Awakening **_

**_Rosalia's_ POV:**

**The_ first thing I remember hearing when I was pulled out of the river I was in was a voice. The voice sounded like it came from the... the moon... The moon said "Welcome, you are Rosalia Dawn, spirit of the 4 elements." After that statement I was a bit confused, but I knew the moon had meant me. The river I was in was next to a small village that looked familiar. There are some things I remember, like how old I am. I just turned 17. As I entered the village I saw merchants getting ready for the day of work. I had no idea where I was so I decided to ask a woman with red hair where this village was , and its name, but when I tried, no reply._**

**_ It was as if she couldn`t see or hear me. I just thought she was a rude woman who ignored me so I went across town to ask other merchants but as i made my way there, a girl with brown hair ran THROUGH me to get a doll her brother threw across the stone street. I kinda had an idea of what was going on by then. If the moon had told me nothing, I would assume that I am a ghost. But I am not. I am a spirit. The spirit of the 4 elements._**

I went to the back of town where a house was. this house felt familiar, and I felt as if it was ... reason I wanted to go in was to see a mirror. to see how I looked like. I felt different somehow. Inside the home was a pretty mother, who had red blonde hair and she wore a grey dress with a pale pink apron. She seemed worried about her daughter. She spoke of it to her son, who was about 12 and her 3-year-old daughter. Both the son and the daughter had hazel eyes and brown hair. As they talked I went into a girls room and held a mirror. I had light brown hair\Dirty blonde hair that went to my waist and it was wavy. my eyes were bright green and I just noticed what I as wearing, I had a knee length dress on, and it was cream-colored, like a light beige, while the front of the bottom is knee length, the back flows onto the ground . I also had pale skin, so it went well.

The dress. I had on a blue ribbon choker and the pendant was odd. it had many colors. blue-green red and also had yellow in the middle . my nails looked lovely, like pale pink. My shoes were cream-colored ballet slippers. When u was about to leave I heard a man come in the home and he delivered news that I couldn't hear. but what I did hear was everyone cry after that. soon after I left the village i discovered that i can make fire in my hand,control water and freeze it, not very well, I felt like it's another persons job to freeze , I`ve discovered that i can send children feelings of happiness and peace.

I am now 158 years old and I've only met one other like me. The easter bunny. But I called him bunny..After I met him, I never saw him again. But enough on him Its the children I care about. I feel as if its my job to protect them. Its 2013 now and im still alone. I never remembered what happened before I was a I was walking in a forest, i saw a boy with white hair , pale skin, and the most amazing eyes I have ever seen. they are blue. He seemed to see me too. I was scared in fear he would harm me so I said "who are you?" in a suspicios tone. He seemed to notice me fear and smiled at me with a ... was that a blush? It glowed blue on his face. He said "I'm not going to hurt you, my name is Jack frost."

** _ohh so Rosalia found jack? What do you think will happen next? review please! thanks :) - Ash**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Start a journey through a strange new world**

ROSALIA'S POV: 'I'm Jack Frost" the boy said, and I thought to myself this name sounds familiar. Then I realized that he was a spirit just like me. If he was, then I had so many questions to ask him. If anyone ever asked, I'd say I've only met 2 spirits. I've met 3, but I want no part of the second at all. His name was pitch, Pitch Black. I met him in the year 2010 and he said he was planning something . He wanted me to join him on this... this quest of his. It was weird. He told me that i'm different from the other immortals. If I was I would be like these guardians he told me about.

*flashback*  
I moved my arms to use water to get me across a lake near a large forest. I was almost across when a black horse stopped me in-between . It looked as if it was made of some type of black looked creepy so I was afraid of it . I used water to go underwater and swim well using it to push me across fast when black sand grabbed me and pulled me up .

When I caught my breath and recovered from my shock instantly ,I tried to make it let go. It clearly had no intentions of being kind to me. I summoned some water and froze it sloppily to make a type of blade. I should've known it would not work , I mean its sand. After the sand shook me around a bit, I heard a laugh behind me. when I turned I saw a man with the black sand for his body hair and clothing.  
His eyes were gold, a striking kind...

This guy looked at me in an odd way . If I didn't know better i'd say he is attracted to that was odd and out of character since he attacked me. In a British accent he said "hello love"... " you don't know who I am, but I know of you, you are the spirit of the elements," I said " yeah, what of it?" " Ill tell you, but first take a guess who I am,". I hadn't the slightest idea who I was speaking to , but I took a guess by his black sand. "The boogyman?" I asked. He laughed at me. " I am Pitch Black, known as the boogyman". Frustrated at how things were pacing I yelled" So what do you want with me?!" He said " a few things actually, but the first is I might need a partner , with what im planning It would be a great help with the powers that you... possess," He explaned his plan to me.

I ran a few steps and said " NO! if its anything like this I don't want to be a part of it! " I threw water at his head and he whipped black sand around my waist and my arms. by then he had his hand on my arm and started ...sniffing my hair.. now that WAS TOTOALLY OUT OF LINE NOW . "come with me start a journey through a strange new world."At this point im thinking WTF now. "No!" I blew him and his sand away and started using wind to fly when I looked back and saw him use a sand bow and arrow and the arrow shot into my right arm. It hurt like hell to me . then the sand started to creep around my body and made me feel scared. " fear ", I realized the sand was fear. I used my happy feeling powers that I sent to children to myself. After a flash of light the black was gone and it was me, safe again. If I see him again, I don't know what will happen ...

**:) please review what you think ! -Ash **


	3. Chapter 3

**you guys sooooo much for reviewing :) By the way my character Rosalia is going to have a cameo appearance in LunaLighta's story :) How to pronounce Rosalia's name :Rose-Sal-EAH :D** **Please review - Ash**

Chapter 2: Our introduction

Jack's POV:

  
I stopped by the woods I woke in to visit Jaime. I just thought I'd pass by this familiar place for the fun of it but I flew ahead and stopped when I spotted this girl ... She was floating in the air... Could she be a spirit? She was one... She had long dark blonde hair, these stunning bright green eyes, pale skin, and the nice shaped lips. She looked my way. Wait, she could see me? She definitely was like me. Her normal expression changed to one of fear. She was afraid of me? "Who are you ?" she asked . Even scared she looked cute. I felt a blush rise to my cheeks. Toothiana had nothing on her. Nobody did.

"I'm not going to hurt you," I said , "My name is Jack Frost,"I told her.

**Rosalia's pov:**

Jack frost I thought... Now why did it sound familiar.. wait...It's because he was like me. A spirit. "I'm the spirit of winter and guardian of fun" He told me. A guardian. I remember pitch told me about them. He was one. I guess pitch's plan failed in destroying them, because the Guardian was here. "My name is Rosalia Dawn, and I am the spirit of the four elements, and I have purple sand that can send children feelings of love and peace," "Can you freeze things?" I asked him. "yes, i'll show you," He said. We came to a pond and he froze half of it again."That's awesome" , I told him. "I can freeze things too," I froze the other half of the pond. "Wow" He said. "So where are you headed?" He asked. "I don't know." I just travel around doing my thing, and sending children peace feelings." "and fight off natural disasters." "I remember one time there was this one blizzard in 1968 that was really bad, that I couldn't fight it off." "Well," he said. I'm headed to see kids who can see me," "Wanna come?" Hell yes, I thought. I didn't want to be alone anymore.

"Yes " I told him. "Get on my back," He told me . "wait , what?" I said. "I can fly, I can take you there faster if we fly," he said. "I can fly on my own, just lead the way." I told Jack. "ok, just try to keep up," He said playfully to me. 'Oh I can ," I told him sounding competitive. " You know where the park in Burgess is? " He asked. " yes," I replied. "Well, I'll race you there", Jack said. "It won't be much of a race", I told him. "Right because you'll fall behind," He laughed. " Ahh! Just fly ," I told him. He did . When we got there, I was first to land. I won the race. "wow,youre really fast," I heard him say. "Jack! Jack!" I heard a few kids yell to him. "Hey Jaime! Rosalia this is Jaime" Jack said "Who are you talking to Jack? Jamie said. "My friend Rosalia, she's a spirit just like me," " To see her, you have to believe in her, She is the spirit of the four elements," Jamie closed his eyes and then opened them, Then his eyes went wide. "Wow, you're beautiful," I laughed and said thank you to him, then I saw jack blush too.

Jack introduced me to the rest of the kids he knew and then one said. "snow ball fight!" Then she pulled Jamie's hand and dragged him and his eyes away from me. "Looks like Jamie likes you, " Jack said, and I laughed at that. Me and jack were on one team, since we had powers, and the kids were on the other. We had one side of the park, and they had the other too. Since the snow was water, It was easy to control. I built a small wall, with two holes that acted like a way to throw snow. We must have thrown so many pounds of snow those hours, until the kids had to go home. I couldn't help but notice how good that Jack was with kids. We were headed back into the forest when he said,"I know, being a spirit, how bad it feels to be alone for a long time,"" so , I was wondering if you'd like to travel with me ," He said. "yes ," I said. "i'll go with you Jack ," I told him. " Great he said," are you tired?" He asked. " Well a little bit," I said. we laid down next to each other on the forest ground, and I made some rocks come form the ground to act as a tent to shield us from the wind,and we went to sleep.

**Well, sorry it was short, lol its always short . well tell me what you think and reiview! Thanks everyone :D -Ash**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you guys for you follows! And thank you for the reviews too :D Well here's Chapter 4- Ash**

**Rosalia's POV:**

I woke to find my head on Jack's chest and his arm on my waist. When I tried to get up , his arm wouldn't move from my hips so I moved them myself. I blushed at the thought of me and him cuddling together. Jack is pretty good looking, I thought. And he was nice to me and all of the children. I thought since I was awake I should practice using my powers. So went to the frozen pond to practice with water.

After I moved the ice and water around for about 30 minutes, I heard movement behind me. When I turned to the sound, it was only Jack I saw. "Morning!" He yelled from the top of a tree. "Good morning Jack!" I yelled back. " Do you know what sparring is?" He asked me. "Yes " I replied. Sparring is when you duel or fight each other. "Lets spar," He said. " sure, be prepared to lose ," I told him.

Me and Jack were across from each other , taking fighting stances, when he said, "I'll let you strike first," he told me. "My pleasure!" I yelled as I shot a strong jet of air to his stomach. He flew into a tree 'Owwwww! " He yelled. He sent ice at me which I melted into water' and turned into ice blades, and threw them to him. Jack dodged them , and sent a blizzard blast to me, In which I got hit by and fell. I used the earth to get back on my feet fast, and then I threw some boulders to him. Then he froze my feet to the earth I stood on. My feet were stuck so I summoned fire to my hands and blasted Jack with them. With the fire, I burnt my way out of the ice I was stuck to. Me and Jack were tired by the end of the spar. We layed on a rock together, breathing heavily . " You wanna go to the city?" He asked me. " Yea , race you there!" I yelled as I flew away. He followed me and we flew next to each other and landed on a brightly lit billboard , We looked to the sky and saw the northern lights.

"Oh no..." I heard him say, "Rosalia , its the guardian's signal," " Something's wrong," He said worried. "So what happens now?" I asked. "Well you can come with me..." He started to say when I cut him off. " No, I still need to help the children," I said. "I'll meet you at the pond in five days?" He asked. "Sure I'll be there," I told him. "bye" He said with a dashing smile. "Bye" I told him.

**Jack's POV: **

I flew as fast as the wind could carry me to North's workshop. When I entered the building, I saw North, Bunnymund, sandy and Toothiana around the huge globe of the children's lights. " Jack..." I heard North begin. " Ve have a big problem," " Pitch is back," He said. "wha- What?" I said "NO," I thought " Yes Jack, Pitch vas not destroyed, but he merely absorbed his fearlings," North said. " Man on the moon has chosen another person to help us get rid of him this time," " Bunnymund vill go get her," North said. " That's right mate, and i'm taking the yetis too." Bunny said in his Australian accent. Then he and two yetis jumped into a hole that bunny made. " Who is she?" That's what I wondered...

**Rosalia's POV: **

"Well, back to being alone again," I thought. I jumped of the billboard and landed softly to the grey concrete ground, when I stopped because I heard walking noises behind me. Like someone was following me. I felt two furry hands grab me and tried to pull me and throw me. "DON'T TOUCH ME! " I yelled as I ran away without looking back to see who it was. They caught up to me and tossed me into a sack," AHHHH!" I screamed. "I SWEAR WHEN I SEE YOU YOU'LL WISH YOU NEVER LAID A HAND ON ME!" I yelled from inside the sack. I summoned fire to my fingertips and started to try to burn my way out of the bag.

The sack started to burn when we jumped. " OWWWW!" "That burns!" I heard someone with an Australian accent yell. " Wow, this Sheila's a tough one," I heard him say. The sack finally burnt all the way and I jumped out. " Rosalia?!" I heard two voices say. They were both familiar to me.

**Well tell me what you thought :) Review please :D -Ash **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews and follows :) I'm planning to even add some of your oc's in this story too! they'll be a limit on how much oc's are accepted, but post your character in the reviews section, and i'll see which ones get in :) - Ash**

Chapter 5: Why I'm here  
Rosalia's pov:

" Rosalia?" I heard two familiar voices call to me. The first voice was from and old friend. It was Bunnymund! "Well hello there Sheila, Nice to see you again," He said to me. He held his arms open for me to hug him, so I did. "It's been a really long time!" I exclaimed. "Whoa, Whoa,.. How do you two know each other ?" Jack asked. Bunny replied, " Well mate, remember the blizzard you made in'68?" "Yea,..." Jack said. "Well I found Rosie here trying to fight it off," Bunny explained to him. "Wait, wait..." I said. "The blizzard of '68... that.. that was YOU Jack? " Gosh Jack, I felt like I couldn't get warm for a week after that!" I told him.

"Hey, hey, what about when I took you to warren?" Bunny asked. "Well I got cold again after I went to help you," I told him. " Wait , helped him with what?" _Why is jack being so paranoid? Is he jealous? _I thought. "Well in the blizzard, I found Bunny trying to deliver eggs, but he dropped some, so we talked a bit and then he took me with him to Warren to make more eggs ," I explained. "You were a great help Sheila," Bunny said while eyeing me up, and down. "Ehh emm," An older-ish man said to us all. "Hello, I am North, Guardian of wonder," "Did you forget why Ve are all here?" He asked all the "Guardians" He sighed and said " Forget it, i'll explain to her," North said. " Rosalia, do you know who Pitch black is?" He asked me. _Pitch Black? Of course .._I thought. " Yes , in fact I've met him before," I said.

Everyone gasped at what I had just said. " What?" North said. "But... what?" Jack said in disbelief. " When Sheila?" Bunny asked. " Um.. in the beginning of last year," I told him. "Hello im toothiana," This fairy looking lady told me. " Did he tell you of his plans?," She asked. "Wait, first we must tell her the story, North said. " Oh and by the way, this is sandy," He pointed to a golden... person? Who smiled and waved at me. Does he speak?" I asked." Yes , In a way" Then sandy spelled out hi on his head. Soon after that North told me the story about how Pitch came to power. " Now, when you met him, did he tell you anything about his plans? he asked. "Well actually he did," I told them what he said, but left out the part of him hitting on me.

I also told them about how Pitch shot me in the arm with a dark bow, " WHAT?!" Bunny and Jack both yelled. "Don't worry, I diffused the sand with my own. I told them. "I swear when I see him again, Pitch won't be able to hurt you again!" Jack yelled. "I know, as long as you're here jack," I smiled at him.

I wonder if what Jack said would be true if we saw Pitch once more ...

**so tell me what you thought :) and add your oc's too in the reviews . Thanks for reading! - Ash  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:Revelations**

Rosalia's pov: 

"Wait we still have not told her why she is here," I heard North say. "Well lets tell her then," Toothiana said. "What? Tell me what?"I asked. "Man on moon has chosen you to help defeat Pitch ," He said."Me?! But..but why?" I told him,"Man on the moon says you have great powers," North exclaimed. "But how would I help?" I asked. "I mean I've never had to fight or help out before.." I tried to tell him that I would be bad at helping, but I was cut of when Bunnymund put his hand on my mouth to shush me. "Shhhh Rosie, I know you'll be just fine," He told me."Yeah Rosalia, I know you can do this," Jack said. "I know if the man on the moon told us that we could rely on you then I'm pretty sure that we can," Toothiana told me. Sandy came up to me and spelled out "I know you'll be great," With the sand on top of his head." I exhaled and said" Thank you all for believing in me."

"No problem Sheila, that's what friends are for," Bunny said. "Yeah, i'll be there by your side the wholo time," Jack said to me. I blushed at those 2 statements, but I didn't know why.._Pull yourself together Rosalia I thought._ "Soooo... where do we start trying to defeat Pitch?" I asked. "To his home, the center of all the fear," North explained to us. " We must find the core," He told us. "What's the core?" I asked him. "The core is his power source." North said. "If we destroy the core he will not be able to use fear as power," "It will still be around, but Pitch can no longer use it to terrorize children," He said. "So sooner or later, he will not exist anymore," He explaned to us.

"Wow," I thought. "This could really work," I said. "No more Pitch Black...That'll be GREAT!" Jack said. "Yea mate no more Pitch no more pain in the as-" "BUNNY!" Toothiana yelled. "Oh sorry," He said. I was laughing when they said those things, so Bunny turned to me and said "What's so funny Sheila?It's true, Pitch IS a pain in the ass," Bunny told me. " Hah, I guess so," I told him."It's late," North said. "We should all get some rest."

"Yup ," Bunny agreed." Lets all get to our rooms. "Goodnight," Everybody told each other." Oh I almost forgot " North said "I had a room made for Rosalia next door to Bunnymund and Jacks room," He said. " Jack, can you take her there?" He asked Jack. " sure, c'mon Rosalia!" Jack said. We walked through the workshop and then eventually ended up in front of my room. "Well," Jack started." G-goodnight," He told me. I opened a door with a curved golden handle and entered a small hallway that led to my room with four corners and a brown pot of red roses in the corners. "Goodnight Jack," I said to him and closed the first door to my room that led me to a hallway into the doors that took me to my actual room. I opened that doors and gasped.

Inside the room was the room I could dream of having. The bed was a canopy bed, with Light beige curtains on it, and the bed sheets were floral , but white. Across from the bed was a golden trimmed mirror that was full length . Beside my bed was a wardrobe and it had all the cloths I could want. On each side of the mirror there were glass doors that led out to a grey stone balcony with roses on it. I went out there to think about what was to happen with Pitch Black... I was thinking when I noticed two balconies on each side of mine. To the left was a balcony that had spring flowers on it. "Bunnymund,"I thought... To the right of me I noticed a balcony made of...Ice?

"Jack.." I whispered to myself. Just then , I saw Jack walk out of the room and on his balcony. He spotted me sitting on the Railing of my balcony and I smiled at him. He flew over to me and sat on the railing next to me. "Hey, can't sleep?" He asked me. "No ," I said. "I was just thinking...what ..what if you me or somebody gets hurt?" I said worried. "I don't want you , or anybody to get hurt..." I said, "Hey ,Hey.." He said gently to me as he rubbed my arm up and down to calm me. "Nobody is going to get hurt ," He reassured me. We stayed like that for about 30 minutes then I got up and so did he. He said "It's late now Rosalia," He hugged me and kissed my forehead. "Night," He said blushing before going back to his room. Me, also blushing said"Goodnight," I went back inside.

**Bunny's pov:**

I couldn't believe what I just saw...Jack Frost? Kissing Rosalia's forehead? I had a feeling 'ol Frost had feelings for the Sheila...For MY Sheila...

I Ran out of the balcony and past my room until I went into the hallway where Jack was.I tapped him on the shoulder until he turned around...I told the mate"I know how you feel about the Sheila .. if you hurt her feelings I won't hesitate to hurt YOURS." He looked at me sholed at what I had just said."Wha-What?" That's when I went back to my room.I couldn't tell the truth. I couldn't tell HER the truth...

The truth that I had been in love with Rosalia for almost 45 years...

**Please tell me what you thought! - Ash **


End file.
